I Can't Be Your Little Brother Forever
by JFlip
Summary: He used to be a sweet little boy that would always look genuinely excited whenever I came home. I knew, despite all our times together, sweet, happy times, that he would leave. USUK, Angst.


"Alfred!" Arthur sighed tiredly, checking the younger country's room for the fourth time that day. The little bugger seemed to have learned the ways of evading quickly, and hell did he use it to his advantage. Alfred had been protesting against the philosophy books again, inserting something about new toy soldiers somewhere there. "Alfred, come on, I swear on my grave that I'll get you some new soldiers! Please, just come out and maybe we'll play together."

Not long after the word 'play' left the Englishman's mouth did a blonde head of hair pop out from one of the many display cases in Arthur's home. "Play?" Alfred grinned excitedly, and Arthur couldn't help but dread the growing list of games Alfred was no doubt formulating at the moment. "Maybe we could play outside, in the mud, like you always promised!" The younger boy cheered, his striking blue eyes piercing through Arthur's own greens.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat quietly in his study, a cup of tea sitting idly near a pile of newspapers. He should be out and about wandering the house for the massive "The Day England became My Big Brother" party Alfred had demanded earlier in the week. What a sweet, sentimental kid, Arthur chuckled. "What did I ever do to deserve him?" He whispered as he picked up his cup of tea and sipped it silently.<p>

"Hey, Arthur," Aflred said as he entered the study without so much of a knock. Arthur sighed, knowing there was no use in reminding the teenager once again about manners. "You ready for the party? I'll be setting up at the back garden, and people should start coming in a few minutes, with France coming first. or something." Alfred looked genuinely excited at the thought of the party, but couldn't help frowning at Arthur's distant self.

"Erm," Alfred clicked the door open, stepping out slowly. "See you in a bit, big brother."

He barely heard the muffled sobs behind the door.

"I'm going to Europe, so stay here and be a good boy like I brought you up to be, okay?"

Alfred merely nodded, offering Arthur the strongest of smiles. He wanted to look dependable, and strong, because both knew how much Alfred would miss the other.

"You'll be back soon, right?' Alfred inquired, looking expectantly at his older brother.

Arthur chuckled, and nodded. "I'll be back soon," He said. "Very soon. I'll send some gifts your way while I'm there, how's that?"

"Like that toy soldier set you've been promising me since a few years back?"

"Like that."

Goodbyes never felt so painful for either of them.

* * *

><p>"A-Alfred?" Arthur exclaimed as he entered the mansion to see a tall, baby fat-less version of his brother. "Bloody hell, what happened to you? You're taller! Than me!" His expression must have been hilarious, because Alfred began to laugh in greeting.<p>

"Hello, big brother," Alfred gave a smirk, "or should I say little brother? It's called growing up, by the way."

"I know, but, still," Arthur blushed and looked away. "You're taller than me." Clearing his throat, Arthur looked up at his brother once again. Some feeling that oddly resembled pride washed all over him, reminding him that he was the one that brought this country up. Him, and not the fool Francis. "So, did you recieve the toy soldier I sent your way? I did promise it, after all."

"Oh, yeah, I got it," Alfred smiled.

Was it ever this awkward between them?

Arthur gave Alfred a curt nod and turned to leave, no doubt heading towards his room. Once there, he shut the door tightly and began to laugh. Ironically, tears began to stream down his face.

He was going to leave soon, he just knew it.

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone, Arthur!" Alfred cried out whipping his musket around like a madman. Arthur stepped back, surprised, and he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't try to save their brotherly relationship.<p>

_Fuck, I sound like a heartbroken widow,_ Arthur thought and brought his own musket up. He regretted it immediately, even a mad man wouldn't pull a gun to his brother's head.

"I can't be your little brother forever!" Alfred continued, the rain hiding his tears expertly. "Everyday for the last few centuries you've been taking care of me and treating me like you love me, when you really don't, do you? I'm tired of this Ar- England! You can drop dead for all I care!"

"Alfred, please-"

"Don't call me that! Only big brothers can call me Alfred!"

"Al- America," Arthur sobbed, dropping to his knees.

He might as well just drop dead there.

"Please," He whispered against the beating rain, "Don't do this to me."


End file.
